Harry Potter and the Melting Ice Cream
by Lighttheway15
Summary: Please review! Hermione's Ice cream is in trouble! It's up to Harry Ron Andrea and Hermione to save the ice cream!


Harry Potter

and the

Melting Ice Cream

BY: RONALD WEASLEY

(Alicia Martin)

On the Hogwarts grounds eating Ice cream only Ron is eating a hot dog with a spoon

Harry: Ron why are you eating a hot dog... with a spoon?

Ron: ANDREA MADE ME!

Andrea: So what Im eating ice cream with a fork

Hermione: Merlins beard!

Harry: what?

Hermione: My ice cream its... its... MELTING!

Ron: what are we going to do!

Andrea: Lets go swimming!

Hermione: no

Andrea: DAMN IT!

Percy comes in with dementors after him

dementors: We will get you and harry's urges!

Percy: You will never catch me! I will one day rule hogwarts!

Harry: Poor Percy he's still going mad they should put him in phsyco hospital

Ron: poor you harry you get urges

Andrea: HELLO! HERMIONE'S ICE CREAM!

Ron: what about it?

Andrea: IT'S MELTING!

Harry: Oh... right... er... WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!

Hermione: THEIRS NOTHING WE CAN DO MY ICE CREAM IT'S FINISHED!

Ron: wait a minute... I've got a plan!

Voldemort: oh harry do get urges?

Harry: NO! why do... wait your not suppose to be in this episode!

Voldemort: oh right... hem hem... what can I do for you children that im suppose to kill but

im not going to?

Hermione: You think you could fix my ice cream?

Voldemort: why?

Ron: Because her ice cream its... its... its melting! starts sobbing

Voldemort: and... is that a crime?

All (children): yes!

Voldemort: hmm... Avadcadabera!

Andrea: that didn't do anything... YOU SHOULD DIE! pulls out swords

Harry: Andrea no... we need to go to some else

Ron: TO HIGHROAD'S HUT!

Hermione: don't you mean hagrid

Andrea: to hagrid's hut!

to hagrids hut

Harry: bangs on door HAGRID! WE NEED YOU!

Hagrid: what's the problem with yeh

Andrea: Hermione's ice cream is melting

Hagrid: what is ice cream?

Andrea: runs off NOTHING MAKES SENSE ANYMORE!

Hagrid: you know what you could do to make that ice cream better?

Andrea: in back round AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ron: what?

Hagrid: there ya go

Harry: a cherry... a cherry...

Hermione: my ice cream is in trouble and you give me A FLIPPIN CHERRY! joins Andrea AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ron: Er... hagrid do you have anything else beside a cherry?

Hagrid: why don't you go visit Percy in the crazy hospital see what he can do. Harry do you get urges?

Andrea and Hermione: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WE'RE GOING TO A CRAZY HOSPITAL! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PEOPLE ARE ASKING HARRY IF HE GETS URGES! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ron: TO THE LAZY HOSPITAL!

Harry: don't you mean crazy?

Andrea: NO! NOT THE CRAZY HOSPITAL! IT SCARES ME!

at the crazy hospital

Front desk ladie: who are you here to see

Hermione: Percy Weasley

Front desk ladie: you mean the one who wants to take over hogwarts?

Ron: yes

Front desk ladie: OMG! Then you guys need to wear these!

Harry: jump suites? And spandex?

Front desk ladie: yes! Do you know how dangerous he is?

Andrea: yes because he's crazy and he used to be smart!

Front desk ladie: ok off you go... by the way harry, do you get urges?

Andrea: AHHHHHHHHH! NOT THOSE URGES AGAIN!

Harry: no

Harry in blue, Hermione in green, Ron in pink, Andrea in red, and the ice cream in a navy blue

jump suite bowl

Ron: I look ridiculous

Andrea: Ron looks ridiculous

Ron: I wish Andrea would notice me

Andrea: I wish Ron would notice me and the ice cream

Ron: ... sweet

Andrea: I wish Hermione's ice cream would stop melting

Ron: I hope Andrea still loves me

Andrea: Did I feed Hidalgo this morning?

Ron: Percy has gone mad

Andrea: I'd rather be fighting in a war

Ron: I wish I could fly

Andrea: I want hug

Ron: this hospital scares me

Andrea: maybe I can get Ron to give me a hug

Ron: the people here look like hobos...

Andrea: My minion give me a hug

Ron: ... and hillbillies

Andrea: DANG IT!

Harry: here we are

Hermione: crazy one... I mean Percy HELP MY ICE CREAM!

Percy: why? will it help me have hogwarts domination?

Andrea: sure... um... how do we stop it from melting?

Percy: hold on let me speak whale to it. It might help okay ready

all(children): no!

Percy: to bad... MOOWHAAA WHHAAA WHAAA MOOOOOOWAAAAOOOOAAAA

Ron: ya done?

Percy: yes

Harry: LOOK WHAT YOU DID!

Andrea: YOU DID ABSOLUTELY NOTHING ALL YOU DID WAS SOUND LIKE A DEAD MOOSE!

Percy: you know who you should go to... Willy Wonka... he's a genius... he'll stop your ice cream from melting. Harry do you get urges?

Harry: no... AND STOP IT ITS ANNOYING!

Ron: TO FRILLY LWANKA'S FATORY!

Andrea: don't you mean Willy Wonka's factory

Ron: er.. Right... TO WILLY WONKA'S FACTORY!

at willy wonka's factory

Harry: burst through the door MR WONKA WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!

They see Fred and George as ompa-lupas

Andrea: OMG! Fred... George your orange! OMG! WE MUST BE IN ANOTHER CRAZY HOSPITAL!

Ron: what happen?

Harry: They got orangeodidides!

Hermione: RUN AWAY! SAVE THE ICE CREAM!

Andrea: run around in circles and scream!

everybody runs around in circles and screams

Fred and George: Wait!

Harry: OMG! They're talking to us!

Ron: lets poke em with a stick

Andrea pokes Fred with a stick

Fred: Hey! Stop poking me with the stick!

Andrea: You like it I named it Alfred

George: what? Anyway... we do not have orangeodidides

Fred: we're ompa-lumpa's

Hermione: your what?

Harry: you herd 'em there ompa-lumpas...

Ron: wait I thought you were working at your joke shop

George: we are but this is for extra money

Andrea: that's great... but cant you see we have a life in our hands!

Fred: you mean the ice cream

Ron: yes

George: what about it?

Andrea: ITS MELTING! starts sobbing

Fred: is that a crime?

Harry: YES! Can you just get us willy wonka?

George: sure

Fred: MR. WONKA! WE HAVE AN ICE CREAM PROBLEM!

George: by the way Harry do you get urges?

Andrea: what is it with people and your urges harry?

Harry: well you know people these days they're big piles of

willy wonka comes in

Willy Wonka: hey we don't use language like that in front of ompa-lumpas now do we?

Ron: it's the father of all chocolate, Andrea lets bow down to him and say " we're not worthy"

Andrea: OKAY!

gets on the floor and starts bowing

Willy Wonka: good morning star shine the earth says hello... oh ... I mean what seems to be the problem?

Hermione: My ice cream its meting... can you save it?

Willy Wonka: ew... who wants melted ice cream Fred, George stop asking harry about his urges and come take Hermione to the ice cream room

Fred: why not just take the bowl and not Hermione

Willy Wonka: because this little girl needs to know how to prevent her ice cream from melting and share it with her little friends.

Andrea: whispers to the others he called us little I find that very offensive

Willy Wonka: what did you say

Andrea: er... chewing gum is really gross. chewing gum I hate the most

Willy Wonka: good girl into the glass elevator

Andrea runs into it

Andrea: IM OKAY! Escapee hmm sounds filmiliar it sounds like the word escape

Ron: er... okay

Harry: TO THE LICE FREE ROOM!

Willy Wonka: ew... who wants lice in their ice cream?

Ron: TO THE ICE CREAM ROOM!

at the ice cream room... or so I thought

Willy Wonka: okay this room will keep Andrea Harry and Ron busy

Andrea: OMG! It's the eatable room!

Ron: everything in this room is eatable even the Ompa-lumpa's, but that my dear harry is called Ompalizum

Harry: which is frowned upon in lumpaland

Andrea: well you know what we do?

Harry: no.. I don't what we do

Andrea: just keep eating... just keep eating... just keep eating... eating eating until you get fat fat fat.

Ron: ah ah ah I love to eeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaattttttt eeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttttt

Harry: ok...

Ron: hey Mr. Wonka are the tubes coming in today?

Willy Wonka: no if you want you can swim in the chocolate just make sure you wear a wet suite

Andrea dives in w/ wet suite on

Willy Wonka: This way trag-o-nee

Hermione: its Hermione

WW: Welcome to the ice cream room every ice cream in this room is eatable. Even the ice cream in my pocket is eatable but that my dear traboney is called pocket-o-ism.

Hermione: oh... well its Hermione... and CAN YOU FIX MY ICE CREAM BEFORE IT ACTUALLY GOES KABOOM!

WW: Kaboom ice cream... oh that's good... that's really good...

Hermione: sighs

WW: okay now what im going to do is add chocolate frogs, butterbeer, and everlasting gobstoper juice and then we wait forty-five minutes

Hermione: sighs again

Meanwhile...

Harry in pink, Ron in red, and Andrea in black wet suites

Harry: I feel like an idiot

Ron: Harry looks like an idiot

Harry: I wish Willy Wonka would notice me...

Ron:... Bloody Hell

Harry: so I can show him the ways to make a pumpkin pasty

Ron: that's what I thought.

sighs

Ron: Andrea looks hott in black

Harry: Hermione looks good when she's worried about her ice cream

Ron: I want some ice cream that doesn't melt

Harry: this grass taste great

Ron: I wonder if I can get harry to get me ice cream that doesn't melt

Harry: moos

Ron: Alfred! Get me ice cream that won't melt

Harry: moooove over mother

Hermione and WW come in

WW: what did I say about earlier... mister

Andrea: wow! That was forty five minutes... who knew

WW: well I have saved your ice cream fluer-rimy

Hermione: ITS HERMIONE AND YOU SHOULD DIE! pulls out Andreas swords

Andrea: HERMIONE! NO! We have to take it out on someone else

Harry: why were going to kill him

Hermione: cause he keeps saying my name wrong

Ron: but he saved your ice cream

Andrea: you know what let's go kill someone else anyway

WW: Good idea

WW leads them to front door

WW: now good bye my dear children... oh and by the way harmanie you can tell those three behind you but not anybody else... vote for pedro.. Good bye closes door

Hermione: sighs you know what im not even going to say anything I'm just going to kill Snape

Ron: why?

Andrea: because he's an evil man!

Harry: sounds great to me

at Hogwarts

Snape: I am Snape the potions master and im not happy about it

Hermione: ready lets kill him!

the four of them have bow and arrows and shots snape

Snape: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Harry do you get urges? AHHHHHHHH! continues

Andrea: grrrr... whatever you do don't answer!

Harry: Snape... Snape... SNAPE!

Snape: AHHHH! Yes?

Harry: you can drop dead now

Snape: right... drops dead

Ron: whoa! Is he dead?

Hermione: I don't know lets poke him with Alfred (the stick)

Andrea pulls Alfred (the stick) out and pokes snape with it

Alfred: poke... poke... poke... poke

hears sirens

Harry: OMG! IT'S THE PO PO

Hermione: no its not its dumbeldore

Ron: OMG! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?

Andrea: EVERYBODY RUN AROUND IN CIRCLES AND SCREAM

runs around in circles and screams... again

Dumbeldore: what are doing?

Harry: running around in circles screaming

Dumbeldore: why is snape on the ground?

Ron: he's sleeping

Dumbeldore: why does he have arrows in him?

Hermione: because... an Ompa-lumpa got him

Dumbeldore: that sounds fine to me

Andrea: would you like to joins us screaming and running around in circles

Dumbeldore: oh why not

runs around in circles and screams... again... again

THE END!


End file.
